We collaborate with investigators on multiple studies to estimate risks and co-factors among women at unusually high risk of breast, ovarian or endometrial cancer. We surveyed the Jewish community of Washington, DC in 1997; we collaborated with investigators in Israel in a case-control study of ovarian cancer; we collaborate with NCI and other investigators in the Prostate, Lung, Colon and Ovarian Cancer Screening trial.